M&M Menta
by VampaiaHime
Summary: Uno siempre conoce personas en su trabajo y cuanto mas especial es el trabajo mas lo serán las personas con que te relaciones, al final ser paramedico no resulto ser todo lo que Maia esperaba, mas después de esta noche no podría quejarse, no teniendo a un sexy rubio que le ponía los pelos de punta.


Este es un pequeño one-shot de los varios que tengo entre el sexy de Marco y mi OC, solo los personajes están relacionados, la trama es completamente independiente de mi historia original (la cual en este momento está retrasada) M&amp;M.

Espero que les guste.

Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes de One Piece me pertenece.

Maia quedo fascinada por las luces frías y etéreas de la ciudad, le ocurría a menudo ya que era un panorama completamente diferente del que conocía; se había criado en un pueblo pequeño a varios kilómetros de cualquier ciudad y aunque había hecho varias visitas, nada se comparaba con las pocas semanas que llevaba trabajando y viviendo aquí en la capital.

Ella era inteligente y practica; tenía la capacidad de pensar bien en situaciones de estrés o riesgo por lo que al haber terminado sus estudios secundarios y ante la inminente elección de carrera, había abocado todo a ser paramédico; después de todo reunía la mayoría de las que ella consideraba "cualidades esenciales". No era muy larga, lo cierto es que aunque el estudio no se le dificultaba, le molestaba terriblemente el estar encerrada en una habitación durante horas; era claramente para ayudar a las personas, cosa que desde pequeña ella sabía, era la vocación de su vida; y como más importante e indispensables, era muy emocionante.

Estaba mirando cómo los últimos minutos de luz daban paso a la complejidad y heterocromia de las luces nocturnas. Desde el tan alto piso podía contemplar como los autos creaban una coreografía fluida, como una actuación ensayada, muda, perfecta y fugaz.

Sentía que podía quedarse abstraída en ella toda la noche.

Cuando sus manos inminentemente llegaron al vidrio, formaron pequeños puntos empañados por la diferencia de temperatura, deseaba sumergirse en cada cosa que encontraba tan fascinante.

¿Planeas quedarte toda la noche? – la dura y burlona voz rompió toda la magia que se mente fabulaba.

No, tan solo… - antes de que pudiera contestar sus localizadores sonaron enérgicamente.

Que suerte, porque tenemos que partir – rápidamente, cargando todas las cosas con las que habían corrido hasta el piso veintitrés a la llamada errónea de un desmayo, entraron en el ascensor.

Apenas llegaron a la planta baja corrieron, haciéndose espacio a base de gritos, hacia la ambulancia, lo cual estaba detenida en la entrada, armando un pequeño alboroto en la transitada avenida.

¡Vamos! – la adrenalina corrió por todos sus cuerpos, aunque Maia no conducía sentía como los dedos de sus pies se contraían de la emoción.

Mientras viajaban ella trataba de conseguir algo más de información de la situación, aunque lo inesperado era emocionante, la lógica y razón pedían tener un panorama. Según lo que sabían había un accidente en el aparcamiento subterráneo de un supermercado, dos autos, nada muy serio más la alerta era mucha por la zona y la presión de la gente que debían mantener fuera.

Lograron llegar esquivando los camiones de bomberos que mantenían al público alejado; ellas tampoco pudieron bajar la ambulancia, por lo que tomando lo indispensable se dirigieron hacia abajo.

Cruzaron unas palabras rápidas con el Capitán de los bomberos los cuales les abrieron al acceso. Lo que encontraron era fácilmente lo esperado, dos autos, los cuales parecían uno solo y además estaban fuertemente unidos, fusionados, a un pilar. Podían ver mientras se acercaban que las cabinas estaban casi destruidas por lo que aunque no estaban completamente seguras, lo más probables es que todos estuvieran fallecidos ya.

Cuando estuvieron a tan solo unos pasos, se toparon con dos bomberos, quieres miraban la escena con desconfianza. Maia aún no conocía a la mayoría de los escuadrones, tan solo había cruzado palabras con algunos de los bomberos de la zona, los cuales no habían sido particularmente simpáticos y lo que podía decir de estos nuevos individuos con los cuales debía de interactuar ahora es que, eran terriblemente guapos. Contrarios, uno joven y el otro más maduro, el más joven tenía el cabello negro, ojos iguales y unas llamativas pecas que combinaban con su postura y le daban un aire aniñado y risueño; ella lo encontraba simpatico y el tipo de persona con el que se llevaría bien.

El otro no, era la cara contraria de la moneda, igualmente alto y robusto, rubio con una mirada azul y una postura desgarbada. Aunque estaba serio daba un aire de aburrimiento; aunque no dudaba que estaba concentrado.

Naden, su compañera pareció reconocerlos automáticamente y viceversa.

Miran a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es el dúo caliente – Maia quedo confundida con el comentario, de alguna manera daba a entender que la relación de ambos hombres era algo más íntimo que una amistad.

Que malvada que eres – el moreno la miro con frustración infantil, casi haciendo un puchero que aunque ella lo consideraba tierno de alguna manera bajaba el atractivo que ella había sentido en un principio.

Ambos hombres sentaron su atención en Maia cuando ella rio ante el comentario, ellos no la conocían, nunca la habían visto, joven, pelirroja y cargada de elementos médicos.

Será mejor centrarnos – ambos asintieron a sus palabras aunque encandilados por la hermosa joven.

Como sospechaban ninguno de los vehículos poseía más pasajeros que los conductores, curioso considerando que ambos eran vehículos familiares, y los mismos habían fallecido en el acto. Toda la escena era sospechosa, era temprano en la noche, la zona era particularmente conocida por las pandillas que se disputaban el lugar y por como chocaban con las autoridades, todas las estaciones estaban nerviosas y en presión.

¿Cómo se supone que los saquemos? – aunque pudiera correrlos con poleas, ambas puertas estaban destruidas y la única forma de traer las sierras era con los camiones, los cuales no podían bajar.

Una sierra de huesos – sugirió Maia, ganándose una mirada de duda – podemos cortar las bisagras y abrirlas con palancas –

Es una buena idea – Ace rápidamente hablo para que trajeran unas palancas mas la contestación fue que arriba todos estaban ocupados con la gente que quería entrar por sus autos y que querían que se fueran, le dijeron que él mismo fuera por ellas.

Naden, rápidamente salió en busca de la cierra de la ambulancia dejando a Maia y Marco con el desafío de lograr mover los autos lo suficiente.

Marco estaba considerando seriamente llamar para mover los autos juntos, más claro que las personas se alterarían al ver salir los cuerpos afuera y crearía más tensión. Además aquí podían controlar las noticias, si los autos salían será de libre interpretación.

Si usamos el pilar de la izquierda como punto podemos tirar de ellos con otro auto y una lincha – era una idea coherente, claro considerando que pudieran usar otro auto – tan solo tenemos que… - por segunda vez en la noche fue interrumpida, esta vez por el chirrido de los neumáticos que se quemaban por la velocidad, Marco lo único que pudo ver fue la camioneta que bajaba a gran velocidad por la rampa en su dirección, de la cual cambio para chocar contra una de las filas de autos estacionados llevándolos consigo.

Él únicamente llego a reaccionar tirando de ella cuando los autos se abalanzaron sobre ellos y contra el pilar, tirándose al suelo contra uno de los autos con Maia entre sus brazos firmemente sujeta.

Fueron segundos y luego llego el silencio, absoluto y frio. Ambos contenían las respiraciones aun aturdidos, Maia sentía como unos fuertes brazos, la aprisionaban y el calor del cuerpo de Marco aun entre su remera y el espeso uniforme que este llevaba.

Cuando soltaron la respiración terminaron tosiendo por el polvo, el cual hacia además llorar sus ojos. Maia levanto lentamente la cabeza para enfocar la mirada, se encontraban rodeados por autos abollados, en un espacio que sus cuerpos llenaban completamente; cuando miro al que resulto la persona que salvo su vida él le devolvió la mirada; ambos estaban abstraídos en la mirada del otro y aun no llegaban a comprender o procesar la suerte del hecho de que estaban vivos.

Yo, em… gracias – no pudo hacer más que sonreírle y Marco entre toda la mugre y polvo, tirados en el piso, vivos, no pudo evitar sonreírle de regreso y reír.

No hay de que – ella lo acompaño en su risa más estas fueron interrumpidas cuando del intercomunicador de Marco empezaron a escucharse las voces desesperadas de sus compañeros, entre ellas un muy alterados Ace.

Cálmate cerebro de llamas, estamos bien, ambos… - la miro interrogante para reportar ambos nombre, con sus labios le deletreo la pregunta.

Maia –

Aquí Marco y Maia, estamos bien – por alguna razón sus nombre sonaban bien juntos. El capitán rápidamente les dio instrucciones de que no se movieran, que irían por ellos cuanto antes pero que estaban complicados afuera, que fueran pacientes y que reportaran cualquier cambio.

Lentamente lograron incorporarse lo suficiente para quedar sentados, entre todo el embrollo de partes metálicas, ambos analizaron las posibilidades de salir llegando a la misma frustrante conclusión, estaban completamente atrapados.

Hoy no es mi día – comento la pelirroja con pesadez.

El mío no esta tan mal – respondió el bombero de manera relajada.

¿En serio? ¿Casi morir lo consideras un buen día? – levanto una de sus finas cejas para acentuar su pregunta.

No morimos – le sonrió – y pasare las próximas horas muy cerca de una hermosa chica – ella le sonrió – considerando que ayer tuve que subir quince pisos por escalera para derribar una puerta y llevar cargando a una muy pesada anciana la cual se quejó todo el camino de que el que se hubiera caído era culpa de su hijo por no visitarla… este es un gran día – Maia trató infructuosamente de no reír mas fallo miserablemente estallando en carcajadas para terminar tosiendo por el polvo.

Es que claramente tu merecías sufrir por eso – cuando la miro confuso ella le saco la lengua.

¿Por qué consideras que es un mal día? – ahora él se estiro un poco más, el reducido espacio hacia que el contacto fuera inevitable.

Es que para empezar mi hermano me llamo para decirme que mi auto aún no estaba listo, y cuando pensé que sería un día tranquilo nos llamaron por una urgencia en el piso veintitrés de un edificio en el medio del centro por un infarto y resulto que cuando llegamos fue una farsa alarma de una anciana muy dramática – Marco la miro con diversión.

Odio a los ancianos –

Yo también – ambos rieron.

Nuevamente cayeron en el silencio y fue entonces que Maia comenzó a notar la disminución de la temperatura, extraño en un lugar de alimentos; no había sido un día particularmente frio más se encontraban en otoño. Cuando se preguntó en que parte de la ambulancia habría dejado su campera repentinamente se cortó la luz, dejándolos completamente a oscuras.

¿Qué ocurre? – ella podía escuchar como su rubio compañero hablaba por su comunicador con el capitán, resulto que parte del techo había colapsado y para que los cables no hicieran chispa con la gasolina, que Maia sentía en su mano, habían cortado la corriente de todo el edificio.

¿Seguro que sigue siendo mejor que ayer? –

Muy seguro – la escucho suspirar más con la espesura no podía verla aunque la sentía - ¿Hace cuánto que comenzaste? – él no era particularmente hablador más sentía que debía de romper la tensión.

Recién dos meses – ella respondió emocionada - ¿tu? –

Cinco años el mes que viene – las palabras las dijo con orgullo, después de todo adoraba ser bombero.

Debes tener muchas historias –

Sí, pero no te contare ninguna ahora –

¿Por qué? – Maia creía que era un buen momento para eso.

Si quieres escucharlas debes ir a tomar un café conmigo – la astucia se reflejada en cada palabras.

Eres cruel, ahora tengo curiosidad – coquetear en la oscuridad era un concepto nuevo que la mantenía distraída del hecho de que claramente la temperatura seguía disminuyendo.

Ese es el punto linda – ella le sonrió aunque no pudiera verla, este hombre le traería muchos dolores de cabeza.

Nuevamente cayeron en el silencio aunque uno más cómodo ahora, Maia no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido mas era seguro que al menos unas horas, seguramente Naden estaba muy alterada y cuando le contara a su hermano la mataría, eso era seguro.

Nuevamente el capitán hablo con Marco, resulto que el problema ahora es que como estaban a oscuras les resultaba más difícil localizarlos entre el revoltijo de autos, en estos momentos Maia comenzaba a dudar de la inteligencia de la mayoría del cuerpo de bomberos y por lo que Marco respondía era un hecho confirmado que él sabía.

¿Cómo demonios quieren que hagamos luz? – Maia comenzó a mirar tratando de enfocar algo cuando una tenue luz ilumino parcialmente su prisión compartida, esta venia de la pantalla del teléfono de Marco – no creo que ayude – fue entonces que Maia noto que estaban contra el frente de uno de los autos por lo que si se deslizaba por debajo lo suficiente podría cablear los focos.

De hecho si, ¿Puedo? – cuando él le entrego el teléfono ella maniobro como pudo para después de varios golpes lograr deslizar las manos por debajo del auto y llegar a los cables - ¿Puedes? – él le sostuvo orientado el teléfono mientras que ella trataba de recordar las clases de mecánica básica que le había dado su hermano.

Después de varios minutos fueron cegados cuando las luces se encendieron repentinamente y luego se apagaron por el alto voltaje, fundidas, por lo que solo pudieron quedarse con las amarillas de posición.

Es mejor que nada – Maia estaba enojada de haber quemado accidentalmente las otras.

Es increíble, ¿Dónde aprendiste? – fue cuando ella se sentó nuevamente que Marco noto que tiritaba de frio, él entonces se quitó la chaqueta, revelando unos muy trabajados brazos, los cuales estaban tatuados con hipnóticas llamas azules, y cuando se lo ofreció ella lo miro ofendida.

Tu morirás de frio –

Claro que no – él le sonrió con confianza.

Pues no lo quiero – según le decían en momentos como estos ella se volvía igual de testaruda que su hermano.

Tómalo – era una orden, con un tono que hablaba de un hombre que sin duda imponía su respeto y obediencia a la hora de hacer su trabajo.

No – era firme – no lo tomare para que tu pases frio – fue tan solo un destello más ella estaba segura de haber visto oscura diversión en los ojos de Marco.

Acto seguido ella fue levantada para quedar reposicionada sentada entre las piernas del bombero y que él se pusiera su campera de nuevo mas esta vez abrochándola quedando ella encerrada dentro, muy pegada al trabajado y firme pecho que él poseía.

¿Sigues con frio? – ella no podía formular palabra por lo que simplemente negó con su cabeza para deleite de Marco.

Aun no me dice donde aprendiste a cablear un auto –

Mi hermano lo considera conocimientos básicos de supervivencia – ella le sonrió y comenzaron una agradable charla acerca del desesperante hermano de la pelirroja y los muchos e insufribles hermanos de Marco, entre los cuales para sorpresa de Maia se encontraba Ace.

El tiempo transcurrió lento pero agradable, hasta que escucharon los llamados de Ace a lo lejos y en cuestión de minutos les abrieron un agujero por donde salir, claro arrastrándose entre escombros, polvo, aceite y gasolina.

Cuando llegaron afuera ya los primeros signos de que el sol saldría podían verse en el aclarado de la noche, habían pasado la noche entera entre autos y aun así no había sido tan mala. Al terminar de revisarlos algunos colegas de Maia y determinar que no tenían ninguna lesión grave fueron libres de irse cada quien a su casa, al bajar de la ambulancia luego de buscar su chaqueta se encontró con el sexy bombero rubio, con el que había pasado la noche, apoyado contra una de las puertas de manera desgarbada y mirándola intensamente.

¿Qué tal ir por un café? –

En este momento quiero un ducha caliente – por mas curiosidad que tuviera, esa era su mayor prioridad ahora.

En mi departamento tengo una gran ducha – él le sonrió con suficiencia y de una manera muy sensual que le hicieron poner los pelos de punta, claro que Maia no podía quedarse callada, no en un juego que era claramente para dos.

Fantástico, porque yo hago un delicioso café –

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y ya subiré más de la historia principal y de los one-shots.

Saludos. VampaiaHime.


End file.
